


Kennel

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mayor Hale," he continued like he had Stiles' full attention. "Offered to supply a dog from their kennel for training."</p>
<p>It might have taken a moment for Stiles' brain to catch up to his ears. "Wait, kennel?"</p>
<p>His dad sighed. "Yes, a kennel. Like where they keep dogs. Apparently her brother breeds show dogs," he said with one of those 'rich people, what can you do?' shrugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kennel

Stiles had his kinks, he'd admit to that. Well, since he was still painfully virginal, what he thought were his kinks. Most of it was normal, red blooded, bisexual male stuff.

And some was hidden away so far in his computer that sometimes he had trouble getting to it. Where it would have stayed if things hadn't just fallen into his lap. Right into his lap, honestly.

"We'll be getting a K-9 unit at the station," his dad said over dinner one night. He picked at the admittedly pretty sad looking salad Stiles insisted on.

Stiles hummed, only half paying attention to that as he picked at his own plate. Because a drug sniffing dog would in no way endear him to his classmates.

"Mayor Hale," he continued like he had Stiles' full attention. "Offered to supply a dog from their kennel for training."

It might have taken a moment for Stiles' brain to catch up to his ears. "Wait, kennel?"

His dad sighed. "Yes, a kennel. Like where they keep dogs. Apparently her brother breeds show dogs," he said with one of those 'rich people, what can you do?' shrugs.

"Huh."

And that ended that conversation as far as most people would have been concerned. People who weren't Stiles and didn't occasionally jerk one out while thinking about being pinned down by an animal and fucked senseless. Which was just a fantasy up until then. Because there was a difference between watching a video and thinking about it and the actual opportunity coming up in real life. Right up there with a blindingly hot pizza guy wanting to blow Stiles, really. Odds were on zero.

But once an idea was in his head, it was almost impossible to get rid of it. Like a little wheel that wouldn't stop turning until he'd worked it out of his system.

Breaking into the Hale's private kennel was probably the second most illegal thing he'd done. Maybe the first, but only if he got caught. 

The place was mostly quiet, just the ambient noise from the woods surrounding the building and the occasional clack of claws on the tile floor somewhere within. It was dark too, Stiles had to strain to see where he was going rather than draw attention by turning on a light. Gradually his vision adjusted enough for him to head toward where he hoped the dogs were kept.

Or get lost and find a broom closet knowing his luck.

He walked into it just outside the rows of stalls for the dogs. It was a bench right in the middle of the room. That alone was weird enough, but the more he looked at it, the more it seemed off. It was padded, covered in a smooth, soft leather that was probably insanely expensive. But that wasn't what bothered him.

Stiles crouched down, feeling the little grooves near the base of the bench and felt they were also nicely padded. "Huh." He barely gave it a moment's thought before he was moving around to kneel in those little groves, finding the top of the bench hit his stomach and chest at a perfect level.

"Holy fuck, it's a breeding bench," Stiles blurted out, feeling himself harden at the thought. He could imagine it, eyes closed as he ground against the bench through his jeans.

Suddenly there was a heavy weight on his back, forcing the air out of his lungs as he hit the bench with the force of it. A pair of large paws curled around his stomach and something hard rutted against his ass, impeded by the jeans he was wearing. 

"Fuck," he wheezed once he was able to breathe without sucking air. "Oh, fuck."

Fantasy and reality were very different creatures.

The dog growled in displeasure, pushing off of him to pace the floor behind him once it was clear it couldn't get into its bitch. Which was fine by Stiles, this was as close to his fantasy as he felt willing to try for tonight. He started to push himself up, but was stopped by a growl and the touch of sharp teeth on the waistband of his jeans. There was a rough tug and Stiles' heart jumped into his throat, but the fabric held firm . He almost let out a sigh of relief when the dog let go, only to freeze up again and clutch the bench as a sharp fang caught on one of his pockets instead. And that tore smoothly, leaving Stiles almost completely exposed.

"Hey, how about we--we just stop right here," he babbled, turning his head to catch a glimpse of the massive dog. He was cut short, yelping as a cold nose pressed against his thigh before it was dragged up to where his boxers started. Then there was a warm, rough tongue, licking up to dampen the fabric and bunch it up awkwardly until the dog was licking between his cheeks. 

Stiles yelped again, embarrassment and arousal both filling him. He clenched and then relaxed his asshole, feeling the tongue catch on the rim before just starting to press in. He suddenly regretted not looking into rimming more if this is how it felt. His toes curls in his sneakers and he had to bow his head against the bench to muffle the groans that tongue forced out of him.

He was hard again be the time it stopped, hard and making a disappointed noise before the weight returned to his back and what was happening hit him again. And this time he could feel the wet, hot drag of the dog's dick as it hit the skin of his exposed thigh and the it of his ass that was exposed where his boxers bunched up awkwardly.

It only took a few wild thrusts before it was managing to find what it was aiming for, pointed dick battering against his tight hole insistently. "No, no," Stiles groaned, eyes closed tight to block out the short little thrusts that worked the length into him, inch by searing hot inch. The cock was thin for now, but the only lubricant was coming from the watery pre-come leaking from the tip. It wasn't nearly enough to make this comfortable. 

"Bad dog, bad dog--" Stiles ground out through clenched teeth. He could feel tears stinging his eyes and pooling on the smooth material of the bench. Nothing he said was stopping it. Of course nothing was stopping the dog, it was a dog, he told himself.

Only once he felt fur against his bare skin and hot breath against the back of his neck did he force his eyes open. He'd taken it all, the whole fucking dick was inside him now and that brought a sort of delirious pride with it. "Oh," he managed to say before that moment was shattered by the dog whining and really starting to fuck him in earnest. The little jerky thrusts from before forgotten now that the dog managed to fully seat himself into his bitch.

Stiles gasped, holding onto the bench for dear life. If it hadn't been there, he would have been knocked forward and shoved across the floor from the force of it. It was everything and nothing at all how he'd imagined this would be in the privacy of his room. Distantly he could hear himself gasping, hiccuping little sobs each time the dog bottomed out in him, slapping roughly against his ass.

It was still that dull pain, but it was slowly going away as more pre-come leaked into him, coating him from the inside and making him feel filthy and harder than he should be when being essentially raped by a dog. Never mind he'd broken in here for that very purpose.

He gasped out a high pitched 'oh' as finally, fucking finally the dog shifted forward, adjusting it's paws around his waist and the angle changed just enough to rub against his prostate. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck me," he babbled. "Fuck your bitch."

"Oh my god."

Stiles tensed at the voice, freezing in place in that vain hope that maybe if he didn't move, he wouldn't be seen.

"Are you--" The voice started again, cracking and stopping. "Oh my god."

Wincing, Stiles turned his head to find Derek freaking Hale standing there in all his high school god glory. Only instead of the usual surly expression on his face, he was bright red and---did not look disgusted. That was. Something.

"Hi, Derek," he said, drawing out the 'i' with a little hiccup when one particularly harsh thrust shoved him more firmly against the bench. He had to look a complete mess with tears still streaking his face and mouth falling open like like one of those fucked out people in porn whenever there was a thrust that almost knocked the wind out of him from the unrestrained force of it. "Funny seeing you here." 

"Funny?" Derek began, licking his lips as he stared down at Stiles before he managed to shake himself out of it. "How did you get in here," he hissed, lowering his voice like someone might hear them now.

Stiles bent his neck, resting his forehead against the bench and unabashedly moaned like he this was the best thing he'd ever felt. Which wasn't too far off. Over the panting of the dog and the wet slaps of the fucking he was getting, he could still hear Derek whimper. It was good to know he wasn't going to get in trouble over this. Probably. "Not gonna ask the other question?"

There was that whine again and suddenly Derek was kneeling down next to him, one hand on the back of his neck and the other, Stiles could really only assume was on the dog. "Stiles," he ground out. And hey, from this angle, Stiles could definitely see how hard he was through the thin fabric of his basketball shorts. "God, he's trying to knot you."

That tore a whimper out of Stiles' throat at the thought of it. Being forced to take that knot and bred so full that his stomach bulged from the sheer amount of it all. "Fucking motherfuck--"

Derek's hand tightened on the back of his neck. "He's. He's stuck on your boxers. It'd rip you open, though. You look so small." He sounded distant, like maybe he wasn't even aware he was talking.

"Oh, fuck. Derek." His first time coming with another person around was in his pants, being fucked open by a dog. Of course it was.

The dog whined, grinding into him as much as it could, desperate little movements as he tightened around it's dick like an eager little bitch. And even with all that precome in him, he could feel when the dog shot, hot and watery and so, so much of it. Enough that he could feel some leaking down his thighs and soaking into his boxers as the dog suddenly pulled off and left him feeling empty and exposed.

He whined at that, arching his back in an attempt to lure it back in. 

"He couldn't knot you," Derek said, his other hand touching the wet mess of Stiles' wrecked asshole. Dipping in soft and soothing after the rough fucking he'd just had. "Nothing to keep him there." Stiles pressed back against Derek's fingers, really beyond caring about how fucked up this was and chasing the feeling of being filled up again.

"Can I--?" Derek started to say as he pushed himself up onto his feet to walk behind Stiles.

"Yes, fucking yes," Stiles broke in before he could even finish whatever he was going to ask. And just like that, there was the sound of fabric and his dick was slipping deep into Stiles' asshole. No friction at all with all the come left behind by the dog.

Derek groaned and grabbed hold of Stiles' hips to pull him back to meet his desperate and messy thrusts. "You're so wet." he said, wonder in his voice. It was barely audible over the wet, squelching sounds and slapping of flesh on flesh.

It felt like no time at all before Derek was freezing up behind him, hands digging bruises into his hips as he added his own load to the mess. It barely made different to Stiles beyond the blissful feeling that came from being filled up again. 

Stiles stayed limp against the bench, feeling like he'd run suicides for half an hour rather than just lay there and took what was given to him. Once Derek pulled out, he saw the other boy lay down on the floor next to him, chest heaving as he lay on his back.

"It's leaking down my leg," he whined after the moment of silence grew unbearable for him.

Derek huffed out a laugh, turning to look at him with lazy, hooded eyes. "It'll be leaking out for days with that much in you. You need a plug to keep it all inside like a good bitch."

Stiles sucked in a breath at the thought of that.

"I'll show you," Derek promised, pushing himself up to give him his first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
